Let Me Save You Darling!
by ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol
Summary: 17 Year Old Demi-Marie Nicholls Is Being Bullied She Self-Harms And She's Bulimic She Can't Handle Life And She Hates Herself. Will Anyone Save Her? Or Will She Let The Bullies Get The Best Of Her? {Rate T For Self-Harm And Bulimia} {Warning May Be Triggering}


**Hullo My Lovelys How Are You All xx Well Here I Am Writing A Fanfiction All By Myself(I'm So Proud) I Originally Posted This Fanfiction About A Year Ago But Myself Confidence Hit Rock Bottom So I Deleted It But Know I'm Re-posting It(Yay). Okay So This Is Based On My Own Bullying, Self-Harm Experience Please Don't Judge Me Hope You Enjoy**

**Lots Of Love**

**Chelsea (ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol)**

**xxx**

**Things You Should Know About This Fanfiction**

**Its A Tam Fanfiction (With Hints Of Lithan).**

**Sam And Tom's Daughter Demi Is The One Being Bullied But She Won't Tell Her Parents.**

**Demi Is Best Friends With Ella But Ash Doesn't Like Demi.**

**Demi Is 16 Years Old And So Is Ella(You Do See Both Of Them As Three Years Old In Flashbacks).**

**Demi's Doesn't Know Her Real Dad.**

**Ella Is Also A Self-Harmer But Ash Doesn't Know.**

**Both Demi And Ella Are GCSE Students.**

**Ash Is Married To Zoe And Ella Hates Zoe And Emily Zoe's Daughter(OC).**

* * *

15 Year Old Demi Nicholls Walked To School With Her Bestfriend Ella Ashford They Both Were Laughing About What Happened To Ella's Step-Sister Emily(Demi Assumed Ella Had Done Something To Her). When The Arrived At School Ella Walked Off To See Her Friend Tyler Peterson And Demi Walked On To Science She Was Walking To Science Minding Her Own Business When She Got Tripped Over Falling Flat Onto Her Face She Heard Laughing She Looked Up To She Tianna Richards And Her Gang

"Oh Look Who It Is Girls It's Little Miss Goody-Goody" Tianna Said As The Other Girls Laughed Demi Pulled Herself Up But Got Pushed Down Agian By Tianna's Sister Lori

"Aww Looks She's Crying What You Going To Do Go Crying To Mummy And Daddy Oh I Forgot You Don't Have A Dad" Lori Said That Was When Demi Snapped She Grabbed Her Stuff And Ran To The Nearest Science Room There She Broke Down Crying She Leaned Against The Table Breathing Heavily She Looked Up And Saw A Pair Of Sissors She Grabbed The Sissors And Ran It Along Her Wrists It Was Painful At First But Then She Felt Like A Whole Load Of Pain Was Lifted Off Of Her Shoulders She Heard Talking Outside The Classroom She Quickly Washed The Blood Of Of The Sissors And Wrapped Bandages Around Her Wrist And Sat In Her Seat Pretending To Do Some Work. Ella Sat Next To Me She Was On Cloud 9 I Knew Why She Was Badly In Love Tyler Peterson Demi Liked Tyler He Treated Demi As A Sister Which Was A Good Thing Because She Only Had 2 Younger Siblings(Well Half-Sibling).

* * *

Demi Unlocked The Front Door To Her House She Put Her Keys In Her Pocket And Closed The Door Behind Her"I'm Home"She Called Her Little Sister Elektra Ran Out Jumping In Her Arms

"Demi"Elektra Said Cuddling Her Tightly

"Demi" Her Younger Brother Jonathan Said Hugging Her Legs

"Hey Guys Did You Have A Good Day" Demi Asked Kissing Both There Heads

"Yeah" They Said In Uninon Demi Saw Her Step-Dad Tom Step Out The Living Room. Demi Loved Tom And Tom Loved Demi He Had Always Spoiled Her Even When Elektra And Jonathan Were Born

"Hey Did You Have A Good Day" Tom Said Kissing Demi's Forehead

"It Was Alright Where's Mum"Demi Asked Looking At Her Step-Dad

"She's Working Late"Tom Said As Demi Nodded And Went Up To Her Room

* * *

Demi Skipped Dinner And Stayed In Her Room Doing Her Homework She Finished Her Homework And Logged Onto Facebook

**Demi-Marie Nicholls Has Logged On**

**Ella Ashford Has Logged On**

**Demi-Marie Nicholls Updated Her Satus:**

**Had The Worst Day Of My Life :(**

**Ella Ashford Commented On Demi Marie's Status:**

**What's Up Dems Talk To Me **

**Demi-Marie Nicholls Commented On Her Own Status:**

**I'll Tell You Tommorow **

Demi Sighed She Had To Tell Ella Maybe She Would Help Her Get Through It All. She Looked Back On Her Facebook She Had 7 New Messages She Gulped And Read Them

**Tianna Richards: Hey Emo Have You Slit Your Wrists Agian Or Have You Just Cried Like A Baby**

**Lori Richards: Aww Little Baby Has Nobody That Likes Her **

**Cori Peterson: Haha Baby Has No Dad To Love Her**

**Joshua Taylor: Go And Slit Your Wrists And Stop Wasting Everybodys Time**

**Emily Ashford: Stupid Attention Seeker**

**Brittnay Andrews: Fatty Go Lose Some Weight Ever Heard Of Exercising**

**Lisa Richards: Hahah Hey Ugly Go Learn To Put Some Make-Up On**

Demi Couldn't Read Anymore She Slammed Her Laptop Closed And Cryed Herself To Sleep.

**A/N: Okay So That Was Really Hard To Write I Cryed All The Way Through Writing This I Hate Writing On My Personal Experice But Its Kinda Helping Me Feel Better Please R&R And Comment**


End file.
